Kagome's Guitar Of Love and War
by Kage Reject
Summary: Kagome's a wild girl in her school plus popular suddenly she meets someone unexpected that she might fall for. come inside to find I whom
1. Chapter 1

Love is like Playing War On the Strings of an Electric Guitar

On a dark full moon night in Tokyo, Japan a girl was playing a black, tint red, electric guitar her low but hugh voice sang a song with feircness and power just like she played the strings. She moved her hips side to side little (she was wering something like the leather out fit from cat woman before it got all SCRATCH up but the jacket is smaller) she stopped playing letting the hum of the strings grow lower and lower.

Slowly she opened her eyes revealing wild untamed chocolate brown eyes with crimson red eyeshadow ubove her eyelids a smirk graced her black, tint red, glossy lips soon enough she played another tune on her guitar from her favorite artist, Nickelback; Someday.

_"How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables _

I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Don't think its too late

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow!  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when..."_

The girl tapped her barefeet to the beat of the song and bobbed her her head little some of her raven black hair slid from the back of her ear to in front of her face, but the girl didn't seem to mind it.  
_  
"Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror _

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow!  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that!)

The girl screamed the song for the gods and goddesses could here she tilted her head back and played the quitar with more speed and feirceness making it echo through the entire street. Some lights turned on in buildings but nobody looked outside to see who was playing instead they moved their heads back and forth enjoying the song the girl was playing.

_"How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead_ _of a hollywood horror _

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow!  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when..."

The girl lowered her guitar and loosened her grip a little her head was bowed down like a rock star usually does when their finished their greatest song. The whole street clapped and cheered in their houses the girl laughed lightly soon it gotten louder and louder she lifted her head and started laughing loudly.

The whole street felt like a concert and the roof top that the girl was standing on was the stage and the huge bright full moon behind her was the stage lights, yup it felt exactly like a concert.

This girl was Kagome Higurashi she was a wild eighteen wild year old, but really she ws really she was 568 years old, on her travels in the feudal her friends defeated Naraku obtaining the completed shikon no tama but it was missing two jewwl shards so they thought another demon had it.

Then one night Kagome asked Inuyasha if he could get some fire wood which he agreed to quickly then ran off in the forest he didn't come back for fourty-five minutes and  
Kagome started to worry about him. Sure, he ws strong, but he was also strong headed so she told the others that she was going to go look for him.

She walked in the dark creepy forest looking for Inuyasha when suddenly one of Kikyo's soul stealers appeared n front of her then she relised why Inuyasha left in a hurry it was because of the dead shit potty hole whore fucking bitch! (I don't like Kikyo! Sorry for the people who do).

Soon enough Kikyo appeared with an arrow pointed at me 'I want my soul back' she said then Inuyasha appeared beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist then nuzzle her dead clay neck I thought was going hurl (I know I would yuck!),

I watch him with hurt, and sadness in my eyes I kept thinking to myself that I was only a copy a second best person who shall never be seen for who she really is until she finally dies when destroying the god damn world! Inuyasha looked at me with a sinister smile on his face I saw his mouth moving but I didn't hear anything the only thing I heard was the beating of my breaking heart slowly fading away then I felt excrutiating pain go through my shoulder then myself hit something hard behind me.

I soon relized that I was pinned to the god tree the same place that Kikyo sealed Inuyasha fifty years ago. This was ironic, far away I saw Shippo staring at me with worry and fright his big emerald green eyes started to look glassy that I could see my reflection I looked terrible by hair matted on my face my chocolate brown eyes looked more duller then a mountain on a dark night.

And, my unifom was torn with claw marks here and there, I figured it was Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked up to me then put his vile hands on my cheek he grinned only fueling my anger quickly I turned my head and bit his hand hard enough to draw a lot of blood.

He yelped in pain and jumped back holding his bleeding hand he looked at it then glared at me I was just smirking with satisfaction then I hissed him something with hatred and venom "everytime you sleep you'll see my eyes of sadness everytime you wake you'll feel my pain and when you mate with HER again you'll cry my tears of guilt, consider yourself the walking despair" and with that I went into a DEEP sleep.

So as days went by Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came to visit me and talked to me about what's been going on even though I was in a deep sleep I could still sense and hear what's going on around in the world. One day Sesshomaru and his companions came by, the little girl, Rin, saw me and told Sesshomaru he looked at my peaceful sleeping form with caculating eyes I saw something flash in his cold gold amber eyes, it was pity and respect.

Shocking isn't it that your suppose to be, but not your, enemy looking at you with respect and pity I felt something slid down my cheek then I heard Rin say "look! Pretty Lady's crying!" I was shocked to say that I was acutally crying.

Sesshomaru's reached out his hand and caught my tear then examined it my tear seemed to have changed to a clear diamond that turned pink in the light Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock if it was possible I would have laughed.

Then Sesshomaru did something that I would never seen him do to me in cuadrouple years, he bowed deeply to me! His ugly toad companion shouted in shock and disbelief earning a deadly glare from Sesshomaru "show some respect Jaken! This miko was the one who destroyed Naraku and saved us all not that dead wench! Now bow in respect this miko is more then what she looks" I was very confused at that statement but okay.

Jaken grumbled something then bowed before my superiorness! Ha-ha, just kidding Rin turned to me and bowed finally they stood up straight and took their leave I heard Rin say something about coming here to give me flowers. Oh joy I could just imagine it now me pinned to a tree with a whole bunch of flowers on me, jumping joy, not.

A century passed and Sango and Miroku stopped coming but their kids visited me complimenting on how my beauty is starting to come, must roll eyes, Shippo come once in awhile I was amazed at how handsome he came out to be I was so proud of him.

On a winter night everything was quiet no animals running around or any villagers walking by saying something abou their WONDERFUL life. Soon enough I heard crunching sounds coming from my left then I heard a hiss sound then plop! I wanted to turn my head to see who it was but I couldn't DAMN YOU KIKYO TO HELL, well if she wasn't there already.

"Hello miko" that deep smooth emotionless voice made me know who it was, Sesshomaru I sensed him come closer to my pinned body then sit down beside me there was silence for a bit then he started speaking "I lost" those words were filled with sadness and failure which I really hated to hear from the almighty Sesshomaru!

"I lost everything" something told me it had to do with his palace and Rin plus his father's sword "the Northern Lord took over my lands raped and killed Rin and took away my father's sword" oh yeah, score for me!

Deep inside I felt sadness and pain I had a strong urge to struggle out of this damn spell and comfort the sadened royal pain in the butt dog demon, but some things can't be done with strong will.

I knew Sesshomaru was badly injured by his aura plus I felt it slowly fading away then I did the only possible thing I could do in this sleeping pinned body, I cried, my tears rolled down my pale face to the snowy ground "why do you cry little miko? is it because you feel pain for me or is it because you want to be set free?" his weak voice said.

BOTH! I wanted to yell but couldn't then I remembered something that I did a year ago, give life and strength to those who lost what they weren't suppose to, I concentrated all my spiritual energy to my tears and one by one they fell in the snow mixing together.

The white snow started to glow a light transparent pink I heard Sesshomaru gasp then felt him slowly lifting up from the snow there was silence for I think was ten minutes?

"Miko" Sesshomaru somehow soft and strong voice said "what have ou done to give me such a gift as of this?" I struggle to open my eyes I tried harder and harder until I could see just a crack of light through the crack in my eyes I saw standing there Sesshomaru with giant pearl white angel wings that glowed lightly.

On his head was the same purplish blue left crescent moon but in it was a FULL SILVER moon his gold amber eyes didn't look amber anymore it looked actually like pure gold and his kimono changed to a white and red... Chinese robe? okay this got a little wierd.

'I gave you the power of purity now get your ass back to your castle and get what is rightfully yours plus you could save Rin still since time waits for you now oh and go kick that Northern lord's ass for me would you I would do it but I'm a little stuck' I thought even though nobody could hear my thoughts.

But I was shocked when Sesshomaru smiled and nodded he bowed "thank you miko I'm indebted to you" and then he flew off with my beautiful gift 'wahhh! I wanted that gift too! sniffle sniffle, God hates me' I whined.

Centuries passed, people stopped visiting me for some reason nut I got used to it usually demons wearing armor came giving me beautiful crafted weapons that I just want to touch and some old looking scrolls then they mutter something under their breath then leave.

So finally was set free on the day of my seventh birthday which was five centuries later when I didn't return home for two years and my parents wept everyday for my absense but when I was unleashed I was attacked!

Well that's the end of my sadening 'Seal To a Tree For Five Centuries' story and now let's get back to the show!

Sd: Okay people here's a new story for ya and thos who want an update on Kagome's Secret Past you'll have to wait because this thing won't let it go through for some reason so please to hate me I'm doing the best I can. Well Review


	2. Chapter 2

New School

The next morning the school was filled with shouting waking everyone that were sleeping in class wake up the teachers looked at the door wondering what was going on, what was really going on was that the principale wa yelling at Kagome for a calling a teacher a slutty hooker for wearing skirt and getting to close to her.

In the principal's office Kagome was just sitting in one of the seat looking at her black nails that had a white dragon design on it with red eyes she was totally ignoring the fuming principal she was wearing black baggy pants and a white tang top with black shoes that had wheels on the heel of them.

"I am getting tired of your attitude Kagome, blah, blah, blah!" going through one ear and out the other people, don't you know anything about teenagers geesh!

The principal finally stopped his stupid 'I'm doing this for you to get a good education' speech and sat down in his seat he looked at her only to see her staring at her black guitar she brings with her everyday when he relised she didn't hear a word he said he banged his head on the desk.

Kagome had no clue why he was so mad about it she was like the best student in this whole school, straight As baby! Read em' and weep! Kagome looked at her principal to see him still banging his head on the polished desk. She didn't know who she felt bad for the desk or the principal... She'll go for the desk

"Why don't you transfer me to another school and get it over with since you can't hadle me then send me" Kagome said coolly the principal stopped banging his head and looked at her with wide eyes that sparkled with relief "are you sure the only school is" "I don't care I could handle any dump that teaches shit that will be helfly useful in the future" she interrupted and looked at him coldy.

The principal nodded then quickly got out her documents then call what she's guessing her new school 'great, I'm practically boucing in glee, not' she mused she graved her guitar then walked out of the room "oh Kagome your new school will be Hikono High school" "whatever" she closed the door and walked down the empty halls.

"That will be great she can come here now if she wants" a man wearing a cream color suit said "I think she's already going over there since she left here about five minutes ago" and when the principal from Willow High said that Kagome walked through the door.

Looking up, Mr. Takanaka almost dropped the phone 'oh-boy' he thought "Mr.Takanaka, are you okay?" Mr. Willow asked he lifted the phone to his ears while keeping his eyes on Kagome "yes I'm fine and Kagome Higurashi" "the name's Kagome D.Dragon" Kagome said slowly.

"Okay, so is there anything else?" Willow asked Mr. Takanaka shook his head "no, bye" he hung up the phone then pull out a paper that was Kagome's schedule "here you go I hope you'll enjoy it here oh and you'll get a school uniform at the end of the school day" he said with a smile "hn" Kagome grabbed her schedule and left the room.

Everyone was out in the halls talking about stupid unimportant things but when Kagome walked out of the principal's office everyone looked at her then the look turned to a glare 'they must be the school rivaling mines' Kagome glared back at them but more colder "what the fuck are all you shit bags staring at?" she said monotone. Everyone backed away a little then ran off to wherever they needed to go KAgome checked her black tint silver watch to see it was 12:35pm 'lunch' she thought boredly she shoved her hands in her pocket and walked down the hall then out the fire exit.

Glares, whisper, whisper, more glares, whisper, glare this was starting to annoy Kagome to no end she was walking around the school remembering where she needed to go and which direction it was and all she got were glares and smirks from teachers and students pretty soon she was going to go back in the building grave her guitar then come back out and whack their freaking heads off!

Kagome mentally sighed 'there not worth my anger' suddenly she felt a chill go up and down her spine make her stop 'a demon here?' she looked around pinpointing the prescense up in the tree over near the building.

She saw an aura outlining and narrowed her eyes at it 'this school might be interesting then I first thought' she inwardly grinned then walked off back in the building since the bell rang and her next period was gym which she totally loved (well she loved kicking people's asses).

Up in the tree Hiei watched her go inside the building 'I could have sworn she sensed me' he thought shrugging it off he closed his eyes and went into a light slumber.

"Okay class today we're going to be practicing archery would anyone like to give a demostration?" the teacher asked Kagome and three other people raised their hands the teacher looked at her curiously then smirked "come up here Kagome and show the class how to shoot an arrow" she said slyly.

If Kagome was a demon her eyes would have turned bled red but since she wasn't she just frowned then turned it to a sweet smile "of course!" she said happily then jumped up from her seat and walked over to the teacher grabbing the bow and arrows. Kagome backed away to the farthest part of the room then aimed th arrow at the targets she let go of the arrow and it flew straight for the target everyone gasped, it hit the bullseye, Kagome grabbed another arrow then shot it the second arrow sliced the first arrow in two and hit the same spot it was.

By now everyone's eyes were wider then china plates Kagome turned to the teacher with the same sweet smile "anymore demos?" she asked the teacher shook her head no. Kagome lowered the bow then walked over to her and gave her the bow and arrows "hey since you know how to shoot an arrow do ou know how to fight?" a boy with short slick black hair said.

"Yes I can" Kagome said in the same fake sweet voice the boy snickered "yeah, okay" he said sarcastically everyone laughed but Kagome's smile did not falter "why don't you get your scrawny green ass down here for I could show you?" she said everyone started coughing uncontrolably while the boy glared at her.

He stood up "fine" he walked down the bleashers over to her while cracking his knuckles the teacher rolled her eyes then backed away like this happened all the time "get ready girlie" he said getting into a fighting stance Kagome just stood there caculating his stance then predicted it to what kind of attacks he was going to do.

'Hn, he's reckless but he was sure trained since his spiritual powers are high but still' she paused looking him straight in the eyes she smirked 'he's not as strong as me' a boy with orange elvis style hair stepped in front of her "Yusuke you can't fight a girl!" he shouted "oh shut up Kuwabara she wanted to fight so I'm going to give her one!" Yusuke shouted back.

"But" before he could finish the sentence Kagome pressed his pressure point and he immediatly blacked out when he fell to the ground Kagome charged at him and punched him hard in the gut Yusuke didn't expect this and doubled forward having the wind knocked out of him.

Quickly Kagome jumped back dodging his fist she smirked but didn't say anything Yusuke regain his composure and ran towards her with his fists raised he pushed it forward aiming for Kagome's face but she quickly caught it and held it there but what she didn't see was his leg coming straight for her side until it was too late.

Kagome flew across the field about to hit the ground but she manuevered her body to turn and landed on all four like a cat she glared at the smirking Yusuke 'damn him' she thought she quickly ran at him while still on all four which shocked everyone because it was very difficult to do that since it lowers your speed but Kagome ran like a lepord.

She suddenly started to do a cart wheel Yusuke smirked and got ready to attack but was surprised when Kagome slid under between his legs ending up right behind him she quickly kicked him hard on the back and HE went flying across the field and fell to the ground.

Everyone gasped then whispered Kagome smirked "do you give up?" she called Yusuke slowly got up then look at her with anger "no!" he charged at her Kagome got into a battle stance and the real fight begun punching, kicking, blocking, and dodging.

This lasted for fifteen minutes and hardly everyone from upstairs and in the halls heard them people were watching them from the window cheering 'fight, fight, fight!' Kagome moved to the left dodging Yusuke's kick suddenly he picked her up then threw her over at a tree which Hiei was in and watching them.

He snorted lightly thinking this fight was over since Yusuke did throw very hard and if the girl hit the tree she was going to be out cold but how wrong to think that THE Kagome D.Dragon who fought demons, defeated a great evil, pinned to the tree betrayed by her lover, and lasted for five centuries would easily be defeated by an adverage boy with high spiritual powers.

Kagome used some of her animal abilities to quickly turn her body around and stick to the tree while facing down "what!" "wow" "cool" "no way is that possible" people murmured Yusuke stared at Kagome with wide eyes she slowly lifted up her head her hair moving to the side his eyes met wild fiery chocolate brown ones that seemed to make her look like a wild animal.

He backed up a little 'what the hell is his girl?' he thought a michievious smirk made it's way to Kagome 'oh he's going to get it' she thought she pushed herself off the tree and stuck the school building then she ran towards him "oh shit!" Yusuke turned around about to run away but he wasn't fast enough because pounced on him then beat the shit out of him.

After what seemed like forever she stopped and a beat up Yusuke fell to the ground twitching in pain Kagome looked down at him with cool expression "next time... don't underestimate your opponent it will soon be your perminate downfall" and with that said she walk away since the fight to the whole school day.

Everyone looked at Yusuke wincing making a mental note not to challenge Kagome ever not if they wanted to end up like Yusuke who was sprawled out on the ground with a bloody nose, busted lips, and buises everywhere they quickly ran back in the building to get their stuff and go home.

Everything was silent well almost silent when Kuwabara came running in screaming for Yusuke to get his ass out here but he soon found him sprawled out on the ground looking like he got trampled by elephants he ran over to him "whoa, what the hell happened to you?" he asked chuckling Yusuke opened one eye to glare at him "shut up" he groaned.

Kuwabara laughed not notcing that Hiei jumped down beside him he looked at Yusuke inspecting the girl's work and he had to admit he was impressed that she kicked Yusuke's ass like no tomorrow and Yusuke's wasn't holding anything back either. "It seems that a human girl dominated the great spirit detective who fought many strong demons from taking over to the human world" he said Yusuke growled "shut up!" he shouted then regretted it since a huge wave of pain shot through his whole body making him hiss in pain.

Kagome walked down the street with her guitar strapped onto her back "well, well, well look at what we have here boys a pretty girl and look she has a guitar" Kagome blinked once then came back to earth to see seven boys surrounding her.

'Great' she said sarcastically she looked at the boy who seemed to be the leader he took one step forward "hey why don't you play us a song pretty girlie" he said in fake sweet voice that made Kagome want to vomit she frowned "sorry singing to a couple of street shit bags ain't my style so why don't you run a long and chase some stray cats" she said.

The boys glared at her some of them had their fists in the air "what'd you say to us, bitch?" one asked behind her a vein popped on Kagome head she back kicked the boy who called her a bitch sending him fling back the boys were now pissed you could practically see smoke coming out from their ears.

Kagome gave them a calm look that didn't seem to be phased by their anger "move, I don't have to play with little boys like you" "that's it get her!" the leader shouted the five boys lunged at her, sighing, Kagome crouched down a little then leapted in the air doing a back-flip landing behind all of them.

All the boys couldn't stop so they all bonked each others heads hard and blacked out Kagome looked at the last standing male, the leader, 'the leaders are always the cowards' she narrowed her eyes at him "one more time, LEAVE" she said emphasizing leave slowly.

The boy gulped then ran away screaming Kagome shook her head lightly then she sensed a demonic power near by, but ignored it since it didn't seem to be hurting anyone though she did feel someone trying to prob into her mind so she just kept her mind clear and walked off. But the demon was persistance so Kagome sent them the most scariest thing that came to her mind her evil mischievious glare that sent even the strogest demon packin' she felt the demon instantly stop giving her enough time to run all the way home taking a few allies to lose the demon.

She reached the shrine in a record of time she smirked 'fool' she thought then walked inside the house she was greeted by her family and bombarded with tons of questions from her twelve year old little brother, Souta.

"Hey sis did you beat up anyone today huh?" Kagome chuckled deeply "yes I did, his name was I think Yusuke Urameshi" she said thougtfully Souta's eyes went wide "no way you actually defeated the most feared punk at Hikono High" he said with disbelief Kagome waved her hand in front of her face "yeah, whatever he didn't seem a person to fear. Seriously he's all talk and action but no brains I swear a monkey could kick his ass in second with just one arm tied to it's leg" she said Souta grinned "cool! I can't wait to tell my sister beat the most feared punk in Hikono High!" he said running towards the phone.

Kagome shook her head and started to walk upstairs "Mom if you need anything just call me" "okay dear" Kagome closed her door then threw her bag across the room which landed in her chairKagome plopped down on her bed with her guitar in hand she slowly played a tune.

The strings made a soft hum sound and Kagome followed it;

"_Hmmm, oh, oh, ohhh..._

_I lived in the darkness where the cold winds lie_

_I can't ever see the light_

_Afraid the warmth with kill me _

_Even in the night..._

_I wished to be loved when I young _

_But now that I've felt it and seen what it ended me up in_

_I'm done!_

_Never seeing the light only the darkness _

_into flames from the sun_

_dying in the night from fright _

_Red blood falls as I cry_

_Since I have no more tears to shed_

_So I stay here pinned to a tree and Die..."_

Kagome stared out the window watching as the light slowly dimmed she felt whole when at night and she felt at peace when she's somewhere cold.

"_Coldness comsumes my heart _

_Then shatters into shards as someone once called..._

_No! I shall not reveal something that is now dead_

_I shall stay in the darkness sleeping in the coldness_

_Destined to never be warm _

_Never be loved_

_Never be in the light_

_Never to see the sun_

_Never see..._

_I shall not say because I'm done_

_Ooohh yeah..._

_I'm done"_

The strings made a loud but soft hum soud as Kagome ran down the strings with her black pick that had KDS engraved on it in silver letters suddenly she heard someone clapping she turned her head to the door to see Souta smiling "wow sis that was beautiful" he said sniffling a bit. Kagome snorted "please that was just a practice it didn't come out the way I hoped it would but it's a start I guess" she shrugged then put her black guitar in it's stand she looked back at him "so what's up?" "oh nothing I just came up to here you sing" he said.

Raising her eyebrow Kagome looked at him skeptically but shrugged it off "whatever bro, hm, maybe one day I'll teach you how to play a guitar" "really?" Souta said hopefully Kagome nodded then laid back on her bed "sure all you need is the right attitude and the right pride and ego and you're all set" she yawned then closed her eyes.

Souta saw Kagome yawn and decided to leave her be he sighed 'Kagome sure needs someone her heart maybe shattered but it could also be brought back together like the jewel if she gave it time' he walked downstairs thinking of a way to get Kagome a lover and not some heap of shit.

SD: Okay that song sucked but I'm not a very good ryhmer so give me some slack

Miroku: Excuse me miss but would you give me the honor of bearing my children

SD: (twitching eye) Miroku if you don't stop I would write you of Sango nuetering your perverted ass so you won't have and CHILDREN

Miroku: (laughs nervously)

Sango: I got the butchers knife

Miroku turns pale and faints

SD: (Laughs) well okay I finaly updated so please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay lets" Bam! The door was kicked opened everyone looked over to the door to see Kagome wearing a extra large Nickelback T-shirt that was half way tucked in her black worn out hip huggers and combat boot, to make it more simple she looked like she just threw whatever that was closer.

The teacher glared at her "Miss. Higurashi" "Miss. Higurashi" Kagome copied the teacher narrowed her eyes at her daring her to copy her again "you are late and you dare disturb my class by kicking the door open" "you are late and you dare disturb my class my class which looked like they died of boredom by my useless talking by kicking the door open" Kagome mocked.

The students snickered trying to hold back their laughter the teacher's face was beet red from wither embarrassment or anger or maybe both the teacher pointed her hand out the door "go to the office!" she shouted "my pleasure" Kagome purred she turned around and walked out the room slamming the door behind her. The teacher sighed and turned back to the students "now that's over with please turn to page 921" everyone groaned and did what she said they were hoping the girl would come back and interrupt them again.

On the roof sitting on the rail was Kagome she was looking out at the city with boredom 'technology, technology, just a bunch of metal shit if you ask me' she thought bitterly she glared at a truck the was blowing out smog 'smoke poison' she mentally spat.

Kagome sat there for five minutes thinking about how corrupted the world became sure she was the people down there that didn't give a rat's ass about the world but ever since she was pinned to that damn tree for five hundred and fifty years she started to care. At the side of her eyes she saw a black blur 'hm' she looked down to nothing she looked to the left where a tree was she still didn't see anything but she sure sensed something, looking around to see if anyone was looking she pushed herself off the rail and fell down the building.

It was a amazing how nobody notices you, Kagome landed on her feet standing straight with her hands shoved in her pockets she walked over to the tree where she felt a small almost unnoticeable presence she looked up the tree to only see darkness narrowing her eyes they glowed light pink for a split second then back to chocolate brown but her pupils glowed pink.

Kagome saw a short figure sitting on a branch looking to be facing down at her with it's red eyes suddenly she felt like someone was diving into her mind again she glared at them "who might I ask are you and why are you stalking me?" she asked coldly.

She received no answer which only made her want to sigh so she tried again "could you get your mouth working or do you need to come down here for I could kick it out of you" okay so It wasn't nice but she was losing patience and fast.

"Hn" "I'm sorry I don't speak Hn-ese so you have to speak a little more CLEARLY" she said slowly she got no answer she was about to yell at him but saw two people staring at her like she was crazy or insane she did the things she does to everyone she glared and back talked them. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT IF YOU GOT SOMETHING STARE AT THAT'S ON MY PERSON THEN GET THE HELL OVER HERE FOR I COULD BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" the two kids trembled then screamed and ran away.

Kagome snorted "woosies, I seen sissies put up a better fight then that" she mumbled she heard a light snicker above her then she remembered her little black blur shadow stalker in the tree she looked up "well fine stay up there but stop stalking me or I'll put a bullet up your ass, oh wait never mind you already have a stick up there my bad" she chuckled when she felt eyes boring into her.

The bell rang indicating second period was over Kagome looked over at the building seeming to think if she should go or just stay out here and torture her stalker… 'I got a better idea ditch out' Kagome grinned and walked over to the tall walls. She knew that her little stalker was watching with amusement and curiosity but ignored right now she just wanted to ditch this place reached the walls Kagome crouched until she bent down on all four like a cat.

Quickly she sprang up flying ten feet in the air then land on the other side of the wall scaring a few couples out of their wits Kagome looked at them a growled the screamed and ran down the street Kagome snorted and started walking in the other direction.

In the tree on the other side of the wall Hiei was staring at the wall with shock 'that girl jumped on the other side of the wall like she was some cat or something' he thought he was about to follow her when suddenly his communicator went off. Growling in frustration, he shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a red compact communicator and opened it right on the screen was a baby wearing blue with hat on that said JR on it and had a pacifier in his mouth.

He narrowed his eyes at the baby "Hiei come to the spirit world I have a new mission for you and the others which should be here momentarily" Hiei closed the communicator and shoved it back in his pocket he looked at the wall again the fled off to the spirit world.

SPIRIT WORLD

Everyone was in Koenma's waiting for him to tell them what their new mission was Koenma flipped a page in a document then closed it he looked up at his spirit detective that were glaring at him, minus Kurama. He gulped then quickly regain his composure "I have a new mission for you guys all of you must get this girl and bring her here" he graved a rectangular piece of paper from the document he was reading and showed it to everyone.

They looked at it and their eyes bugged out "her name is Kagome Higurashi age:17 and very wild if anyone proves harm to her family or anyone she cares she kills them in a heart beat her power is unbelievably high, higher than any of yours. She a master of all sort of martial arts and the best break/street dancer known on the streets her street name is Shadow D. Dragon since she is very _flexible _she could withstand any pain or injury and keep fighting even if stabbed a thousand time.

"She is mostly found by people somewhere in a thunderstorm dancing and rarely found outside training herself in blizzards" he paused to clear his throat "she could do everything you guys could do but better and more widely, if needed, she's very hyper sometimes but usually at night so I have to say good luck on that.

"Her powers are usually at minimum when she needs to display at the shrine at a Shrine Maiden, oh yeah, she also likes to play her guitar on a full moon at the Willow High School…" he looked through the documents seeing if their was anything else to be told or warn them about Kagome when he found none he closed it "and that's about it good luck" he said with a bright toothy smile.

Nobody moved they just stared at him with disbelief Koenma looked at them with curiously "hello! Go!" he shouted Yusuke blinked a couple times "wait we have to get that crazy girl and bring her here?" he asked Koenma nodded impatiently Yusuke snorted then smirked "sure whatever sounds like a piece of cake" he said. Kuwabara looked at him "are you nuts she kicked your ass so bad you walked like freaking ninety year old with a messed up back for twenty five hours!" he shouted Koenma raised his eyebrow "really?" he asked with interest Yusuke glared him then huffed "yeah. I thought since she was good with a bow and arrow she could fight and she said yeah so I doubted her and everyone started laughing then she told me to get my scrawny green ass down there for she could show me.

"So I did and KUWABARA interrupted us saying I couldn't hit a girl when suddenly she knocked his ass out and punched me in the stomach and then we started the fight she blocked EVERY SINGLE ONE of my attacks when suddenly I found and opening and kicked her side. She flew across the field and then she turned her body around and landed on the ground like some freaking cat!" he shouted flailing his arms in the air "and then she ran towards me on all four then did a cart wheel so I thought she was going to do a front kick but ho! How wrong I was she slid right between my legs then kicked me in the back making ME fly across the damn field.

"She asked me I give up but I said no and attacked her again and she blocked all my attacks again as if their were nothing then I got tired so I picked her up and threw her to a tree and I thought she was going to hit it then be out cold but she proved me wrong again!" he shouted angrily.

Everyone just watched the anger spirit detective with amusement Hiei looked at Koenma "she surprised me when she stuck to the tree like a squirrel and just stood their for a while then she looked up at Yusuke and jumped to another building and ran towards him. Yusuke turned around about to run away but she pounced on him and beat the crap out of him and then she finally stopped I think about five minutes later then stood up and said don't underestimate your opponent or it will soon be your permanent downfall then left" he said calmly.

Koenma looked at him then Yusuke "wow, you're lucky she gave you a tip lesson in strategy and leave you alone still breathing" "shut up would yeah and could you make a damn portal for we could fucking leave!" Yusuke shouted angrily.

Chuckling Koenma made a portal and the spirit detectives left.

SD: Well there you go another chapter finished late (huffs) and not much reviews (sigh) all well who cares well here's the update you wanted now wait until I update a girl needs a break you know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So you were pinned to the tree for five hundred and fifty years without eating or drinking, wow how did you live so long?" Kagome told Souta her little secret thinking it was about time he stopped idolizing Inuyasha since she was quite tired of saying "Fire Reavor Soul Stealer!" every freaking morning!

Today was Saturday so that meant no more annoying teachers yeah party! Souta suddenly hugged Kagome tightly and cried "I'm so sorry Kagome" his face was buried on the crook of her neck so it came out as muffles. Kagome sighed softly and patted her little brother on his back "okay, okay no more tears I seen enough of those for one five hundred centuries" she said, sniffling Souta pulled back he rubbed his eyes Kagome thought of something to cheer him up then something pop up in her head their favorite pop singers that came out second best, Paul Wall and Brook Hogan, About Us.

"Hey want to practice my break dancing while me and you both sing About Us" Souta straighten up his eyes brightened with excitement he nodded vigorously Kagome chuckled "okay I'll meet you downstairs while I get dressed and you get thing ready" "right!" Souta quickly ran out of the room.

When the door closed Kagome got out of her bed and walked over to her closet she opened it and looked around 'hm I guess I could wear my gym close' Kagome pulled out black baggy pants and black Nike sneakers then walked over to her drawer and pulled out a grey sports bra throwing her close on her bed she got changed.

Downstairs Souta was getting everything set he put down the black boom box on the porch "hey kid" someone called Souta looked up to see four boys standing a few feet away from him he narrowed his eyes at them "what?" he asked the boy with slick black hair frowned "is Kagome here?" "yes she is and what do you want?" Souta asked standing up straight.

The boy snorted "we just want to see her is all" he said Souta was about to say something when a gloved hand that had the fingers ripped off landed on his shoulder making him stop and look up to see Kagome glaring at the boys "what the fuck do you want Yusuke?" she asked gruffly.

Yusuke glared back at her "we want to talk to you" Kagome snorted and turned her head the other way "well you have to wait since me and Souta are going to practice so go sit down somewhere and shut the fuck up until we're done" she said. Yusuke opened his mouth to yell at her but Kurama interrupted him "okay, come on Yusuke we could wait" he said putting his hand on his shoulder Yusuke looked at him then gave one more glare at Kagome before huffing walking over to the bench under the god tree.

Everyone did the same thing while Kagome watch them from the side of her eyes she sighed and patted her brother's shoulder "crank up the music and lets rock this ground upside down" she said walking to the middle of the court yard. Souta put on the music and quickly ran over to his sister "wait, wait don't start yet I want to catch this on tape" Kun-Loon said bringing out a camera she restarted the music then stood up and put the camera over her eye.

"Okay" she said smiling Souta was blushing like no tomorrow and got stage fright Kagome looked down at him "think gangster and being a leader" she whispered Souta looked up at her but did what she said he imagined himself as a gangster and the leader his heart swelled up with pride then the music started.

Kagome started to move her body to the beat while Souta stood there bobbing his head a little waiting for his lines to play (Souta's Paul Wall and Kagome's Brook)

**Paul Wall:  
Boys talkin' down  
On the sidelines watching wishin' they was playin' the game we playin'  
But its all good though  
Paul Wall Brooke what up baby **

Brooke:  
What it do Paul Wall  
They always talkin'

**Paul Wall:  
Ok I hear the commentators on the side chatter boxing  
Paul Wall and Brooke got all the paparazzi watching  
I hear them jaw japing bumping guns chasing crones  
We ain't concerned with them bums we cumulating funds  
Plastic wrist we got the Johnny Dang watch froze 5 kid vivid yellow stone in my ear lobe  
I'm squashing chatter when the light hit the pinky ring  
Starch and clean white puff with the lean  
See me in the new Benz cuz I'm oh so ballin'  
Or a old school slab with the few wheels fallin'  
We got em talkin' but really they ain't saying too much  
Just speculating the gossip truth is they don't know about us **

Brooke:  
I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us  
I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really wanna know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us

(Talk to 'em Brooke)

Brooke:  
I'm just trying to live but your all up in my grill  
How's a girl to breathe with all the media starring down my mouth  
With a four inch lenz I just wanna hit the mall with some of my friends

Kagome did a high back flip and landed on her hands doing a handstand then spun herself around then put one hand her hand up and spun with one hand Kun-Loon smiled as she caught her daughter break/street dancing and her little son doing the same thing, well not the flipping thing.

Everyone just watched the wide eyes Kagome danced she pushed herself up and landed on her feet then started to bend down then moved up and then she moved her legs around

**Paul Wall:  
They talkin' bout us so I guess were doing something right  
Ballin' in the mix with the camera lights shining bright  
They know we caked up but they don't know how much we worth  
people stay clear the ceiling off because we getting work **

Brooke:  
Picture yourself up in my shoes  
Top story in the news  
Everyday its something new  
Everybody's watching you  
But they ain't seen nothing  
They Ain't heard nothing  
Everybody's just fronting its what they do

Brooke:  
I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us  
I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really wanna know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us

Kagome put her legs up together and one arm folded to her chest as her head was turned to the opposite side then she faced her mother who was smiling like no tomorrow 'man everything I do could make that woman happy' she thought

**Stop, stop, stop  
I'm not listing  
You can save your breath  
I don't wanna hear the rumors people are spreading  
Why, why do people go  
Out of there way  
To try to bring us down  
They wanna know about us **

I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us  
I see your lips moving but I don't hear nothing  
Everybody talking like they really wanna know something about us  
But they don't know nothing about us.

Souta panted as he smiled up at his sister Kagome looked down at him and returned the smile she ruffled his hair "good job bro, I'll sure tell the other guys you're going to be kicking their ass later in a competition" she said Souta laughed then looked over at the other boys who was staring at them with wide eyes.

He cleared his throat and nodded over to them Kagome looked at him for minute then looked over at their forgotten audience she raised her eyebrow "what never seen a girl break dance and sing with her little brother before?" she asked.

The four boys blinked a couple times then shook their heads "wow that was amazing!" Kuwabara said smiling widely Kagome grimaced "got someone bring me a bucket I think I'm going to vomit" she murmured. Souta chuckled then looked over at his mother to see her waving for him to come over he nodded and looked at Kagome "hey Kagome Mom wants me" "kay" Souta ran over to his mother and they both walked inside the house.

Kagome watched them then looked over at the others "now what the hell do you want?" she asked Kurama took a step towards her "we need you to come with us" he said politely with a small warm smile Kagome narrowed her eyes at them "no" she said flatly Kurama frowned then tried again "please you must come with us" "and I said not so now would you PLEASE get lost not to be ruse or anything" she said turning around.

Sighing Kurama looked at Hiei he 'hned' and ran over to Kagome with his demon speed and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't mover her arms Kagome turned her head and glared at him "let me go now demon" she said in cold chilling voice that made his blood go dry but he kept a tight grip on her.

"Now come with us bitch and nobody will get hurt" Yusuke said pointing his finger at the house his finger started to glow blue Kagome sent him a sharp look before doing a low split slipping out of Hiei's grasp then slid in between his legs, did a back roll then a back flip and hit Yusuke right in jaw sending him flying. Kagome landed on the ground in a crouch position she growled slightly "don't you ever threaten my family's safety again mongrel!" she shouted Yusuke rubbed his head and glared at her 'damn how does she do that?' he shouted in his mind Kagome slowly stood up straight her flat built six pack stomach glistened in the sunlight.

She narrowed her eyes at him "threaten my family again and I would love to see you point that finger anywhere else later" she threatened Yusuke glared at her but she brushed it off and turned on her heels and gracefully walked over to her house passing Kurama and Hiei making sure they felt her deadly aura.

They backed away not wanting to be purified Kagome grunted then walked inside her house without another word when the door snapped shut everyone sighed "well that was complete failure" Yusuke grumbled Kuwabara glared at him "how could you even threaten her family's life we're suppose to PROTECT people now blow them to Africa!" he shouted.

"Shut up! I was just trying to get her to come with us thinking that we would hurt her family if she didn't" he said "didn't you listen to Koenma? He said if her family were threatened she would PERSONALLY KILL the person who's threatening them in you are sure lucky you're not" Kurama said sighing.

Yusuke glared at him "like how the hell was I suppose to know she'll go snaky on me!" he shouted Kurama looked at him "snaky?" he asked Yusuke raised his eyebrow "you mean you didn't notice how she moved her body like a snake no one could split their legs that far then slide under someone's legs that quickly" he said.

"Hm, good point Koenma did say something about her going animal" he said "hn, we should report this to Koenma" Hiei said curtly Yusuke rolled his eyes "couldn't we just send him a post card or something" "as tempting as that is, no, now come on" the spirit detectives walked down the shrine steps unknown that a pair of chocolate brown eyes were watching them.

'hm, so Koenma has found an interest in me hmm? Well to bad for him I'm not going up there without a decent animal fight" Kagome thought grinning ear to ear "this might be fun" she purred before leaping into her room and walked downstairs to start dinner, after all she was the best cook.

SPIRIT WORLD

"What! What do you mean the mission was a complete disaster?" Koenma shouted everyone sighed "Yusuke thought it was a good idea to make Kagome think we'll hurt her family and pointed his spirit gun at the house ready to fire. And Kagome went all snaky and did the splits slid under between Hiei's legs then roll back do a couple of back flips then kicked him on the jaw sending him flying" Kuwabara said he got punched unconscious by an angry Yusuke.

By now Koenma's face was beet red from anger "ARE YOU INSANE! HAVE YOU NOT JUST ANGER THE LAST LIVING MIKO ON THIS EARTH BUT YOU ALSO THREATEN HER FAMILY! ARE YOU SENILE MAN? THIS GIRL IS NOT ONLY A MIKO BUT THE GAURDIAN PROTECTOR OF THE SHIKON NO TAMA OF THE FOUR SOULS. IF YOU ANGER THIS GIRL MORE THAN SHE IS RIGHT NOW THIS WHOLE UNIVERSE COULD BE IN PARREL!" he shouted on top of his lung that even Satan could hear him.

(Hey did you know that Satan spells Santa BEWARE OF THE FAT MAN WEARING RED!)

Everyone was backed up and their eyes wide '_did he just say the Shikon no tama of the four soul?_' Youko asked 'yes, he did' Kurama said "wait you mean that powerful jewel that was created by some legendary miko who died trying to protect the world is now protected in the hands of a human woman?" Hiei asked.

Koenma sighed and nodded his head before banging it on the desk "that _human woman_ can also bring the world in total darkness with or without it her powers surpasses any demon or high spiritual being on this planet not even Lord Sesshomaru could defeat someone that powerful" he said whiningly.

Everyone gasped "but Lord Sesshomaru is the most powerful royal demon on the planet not even King Yama could defeat him" Kurama said disbelievingly Koenma looked at him "LIKE I DON'T KNOW THAT!" he shouted angrily before banging his head on the desk again.

Hiei was listening to the conversation with shock and interest then got an idea "what if someone were to keep an eye on her then stay with her for a while to gain her trust?" he asked Koenma's head shot up and he looked at him "that's a great idea Hiei, have a good time" he said with a smile.

Hiei frowned and before he could say anything he was sucked in a portal and landed somewhere in the forest near the shrine he grumbled and picked himself from the ground 'damn you, you little shit bag' he thought bitterly suddenly an sacred arrow zipped by his face by a millimeter and stuck to the tree which exploded into tiny splinters. Hiei stood there frozen he looked to the side to seen what was left of the poor tree only to see that there was nothing left he mentally gulp then looked back ahead to see a pissed off Kagome with a black bow in her hand that had a silver dragon going down it engraved on the side.

Kagome notched another arrow in her bow "I thought I told you to hit the road" she said angrily Hiei took a deep breath then put his arms in the air "I show no harm human I just came here to protect you from any danger that might upon you or your family" he said calmly. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him 'or he might be the danger' she mused eyeing him up and down to see anything that might prove him any danger to her family she lowered her bow and arrow "you may do whatever but hurt anyone and I might break fifty percent of your bones" she threatened before walking away.

Hiei inwardly sighed with relief "come on the dinner's going to burn and I don't feel like calling take out!" Kagome shouted Hiei looked at what was left of the tree wondering what he got himself into before running over to the house.

SD: Got nothing to say just to please review!


End file.
